


Out of this universe (A Dbz fanfic)

by PsychoPudding



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Also a Tsundere weapon, And clueless of technology, I Tried, I just want to post this, Its a love triangle, Or trunks, Other, Reader is friendly, Romantic interest with whis?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoPudding/pseuds/PsychoPudding
Summary: You woke up in a strange world without any of your memories then met a talking staff with a rude mouth.Also you're a goddess-in-line much to your surprise.





	Out of this universe (A Dbz fanfic)

I can't...help me...please!

I desperately tried to reach the surface, but I just can't.It's like I'm being pulled down or this is just my fate.

"I'm sorry...I have to....Accept your fate."I could barely make out their voice from all the splashing but all I heard were terrible ones.

No...don't...leave me!

 

But they did...

 

PLEASE!!

 

Its over.  
Just give up.

 

I closed my eyes and lose conciousness...

 

I was left in the dark.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Somewhere in the busy streets of a city,there was a strange girl walking aimlessly in the middle of the vehicle crowded road.The young woman have long coal black hair with a golden star clipped beside her bangs,mysterious purple eyes,and wore a black and purple dress that gained her strange looks from the people looking at her but mostly looking at the talking sceptre she was carrying.The handle of the sceptre is golden with a cresent moon on a purple ribbon tied around its neck and was as tall as her.While on its head was a purple ring with a floating eight pointed golden star in its middle.The sceptre seems to be telling the girl something and at the same time scolding her to get out of the road, but she just stood there completely oblivious that she's causing a traffic.

"HEY! get out of the way missy!!!"

"Come on, I'm late for work!!!"

"Move you f*ck*ng B*tch!!"

The drivers kept yelling at her those kind of words,and she doesn't seemed to like the sound of the last one.She moved out of the way towards the side and the moving metals sped passed her.

"Eek!"she dodge the object full of brown liquid that a man threw at her and gave her a glare which she returned with a deathly one, sending the man to go pale and hurriedly drive off.She sighed as she looked down at her shoes which slightly caught some of the brown liquid, while the staff scoffed when she tried to wipe it hoping it'll dry.She gave up eventually then stood up, once again looking around her and notice that some people are still looking at her strangely.

If anything's strange, it would be when she woke up in this world.

~7 hours ago~

*The girl's POV*  
Its so dark or rather...Black.

Its cold,I can feel it in my skin,yet I can't see anything besides the darkness.  
Its so quiet,so I tried to call out but found out I can't.  
Its empty,I reached out whatever I have but felt nothing but air.  
Its Lifeless,I can't see nor hear anyone else...I am alone.  
Its making me insane,there's no sound,no things to touch,no soul to see other than me.

Then suddenly...

I feel gravity pulling me forward deeper the darkness but...

There was sounds,rush of air whispering in my ears.

There was something solid,in my hand I feel metal and was rather warm to the touch.

There was life, I feel it filling the world that I'm being pulled in.

Then, there was...

Light...!

I opened my eyes and instantly looked away when the bright sun shoned at them.I sat up,feeling a slight head ache while I do so but ignored it. I look around me I noticed I was in a wide grassland of somesort with flowers blooming here and there.I saw some colorful butterflies flapping their pretty wings in a bed of daisies beside me, one of them went to my hand taking this opportunity to stare at its beauty as it soon flies away.Hearing birds singing, I looked to my right and spotted an apple tree in the distance with the birds on a nest.I frowned thinking that I should've just woken under that tree instead of under the beaming sun.I sighed and looked back at the view infront of me, weirdly feeling relaxed for the first time.

'This place sure is beautiful but...

Where in the world am I?'

The birds still kept singing, filling the place a sweet sound like lullaby,almost making me fall asleep,when suddenly a voice pipped in and ruined the moment.

"Hey!"the voice saids.

I looked around me but didn't see anyone else in the grassy area.I shrugged thinking that it was only my imagination.

"Hey! Down here!"the voice spoke again.

I looked down to my right and saw a blue butterfly on a yellow daisy.'Did the Butterfly just spoke to me?' I thought thinking I was crazy that a butterfly can actually talk.I mean, who knows? field of flowers with lots of butterflies,maybe this world is a fairytale where anyone can talk!

"Is that you little Butterfly?"I ask expecting it to respond to me with that same pitchy-like voice.The butterfly flaps its wings and flies away thinking its trying to avoid me.'I guess not...'I shrugged about to confirming that I really am crazy when the voice spoke once again.

"On your left, Nutbrain!"It said sounding very annoyed.

This time I looked down on my left and saw a long pretty staff like thing lying next to me.'Why didn't I notice this sooner? And did this staff really just talk?!'I stared at the staff expecting it to speak again.

"Will you stop staring at me like an idiot?" it did and the eight pointed star glowed while it did so.They were quiet rude though.

"You can speak?"I ask curiously eyeing the star to glow.

"No I can't speak because I'm talking to you right now-OF COURSE I CAN YOU NUTBRAIN!"It shouted clearly annoyed at me.I wince at their loud pitch but stayed calm and smiled at them, not angry at all.

"What's your name?"I ask them hoping they'll warm up to me.The staff merely scoffed and glared at my friendly face-well tried to,not having eyes and all.

"If you must know,I am one  of the most powerful weapon in the universe,called the Gem Stars sceptre.Also,many years ago I served one of the most powerful goddess in the universe, 'The Goddess of light' herself and helped her to create all the stars of all the universe in the galaxy.Although I do create life but can also destroy life.I was once used in the deadliest wars of all time and with my powerful and deathly lightbeam, I disintegrate half of the battle field in a flash!Pretty much,I'm a very VERY important masterpiece of the history eight billion years ago.So you better take care of me and use me  carefully and also only for good things! Oh,and the name's Suna, which is given to me by the highest gods and godesses of the universe."The staff which is actually a sceptre narrated with a proud tone in its voice.

I sweatdropped at all the information I got and mostly didn't understood them except for their name which is the only thing I asked.I smiled nonetheless, feeling happy that for once they didn't seemed annoyed while they talk but rather confident and proud about themselves.

"Nice to meet you then Suna! and I'm-"I stopped, realizing I don't remember my name or anything at all.Suna,the sceptre, seemed to noticed my problem as soon as I got quiet, looking down at the ground with a gloomy look.

"You don't know who you are, don't you?"they said, their tone having a bit of concern.I nodded my head, still feeling sad.

They sighed , but this time they don't seemed annoyed."From what I've been told, you're name was    Demica, a human reincarnated into a goddess in-training and that's pretty much all they said to me but-"I cut them off.

"Reincarnated? Goddess? What does that mean...?"I said , my heart felt like it was slowing down.The staff sighed they seemed unsure wether they should tell me or not.

"Kid...you died."

**Author's Note:**

> Do I regret this? No......ok maybe.


End file.
